ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Chris Xtreme
Chris Xtreme (originally Antonio Williams ) is a professional wrestler who works for WSWWE, WEW, EAW, IWA, FWE, EFW, and WSE. In WEW, he's currently on the Adrenaline roster, in WSE, he's on the Smackdown roster, and in WSWWE, he's one the RAW roster. He has been in AEWF, YCW, and WWE. He is considered a harcore legend because he will stop at nothing to get what he wants. Early life Antonio Williams was born in Memphis, Tennessee on January 10, 1989. He is an only child. He has a disease called Viltiligo, which causes his skin to turn from black to white. He has been wrestling on his high school wrestling team and graduated from Harvard University. He has won 3 gold medals in the wrestling olympics. He started wrestling in the WSE in 2009 (WSE Calender) and became a world wide superstar and rapper. Independent circuts Chris Xtreme started training to be a professional wrestler since he was ten years old. This is his passion. His first efed was YCW, YouTube Championship Wrestling. After one match, he was fired because he was framed for using steroids and wasn't administered a drug test. He then became a rapper. His album, Take Care, reach number 1 on the U.S and U.K billboards. WSE, WSE Hardcore Champion, WSE US champion Chris Xtreme debuted in a losing effort against The Last Icon at WSE's first WSE RAW. WSE was called WS at that time. After the match, they shaked hands to show respect for each other. After the match, it was shown that R-Truth nWo attacked Chris Xtreme from behind on his way to the locker room. In the following 2 weeks, Chris Xtreme and R-Truth nWo talked trash about each other. After that, the Smackdown GM announced that R-Truth would defend his title against Chris Xtreme that next week on WSE Smackdown. Chris Xtreme won the match and became the 4th longest reigning United States champion. On November 22, 2010, Chris Xtreme had to vacate the United States championship due to injury. Chris Xtreme was in a match against The Truth Shall Set You Free in a losing effort on the next WSE Smackdown. The next night, on WSE Nitro, he lost to P.O.D. He lost at WSE Wrestlemania 3 also. He lost the following Thursday night on WSE Superstars against Y2Z. He lost a match on WSE Smackdown against Pook S the following week. Chris Xtreme then thought about his career and asked hisself " Where will I go from here? " But, he never gave up and that following week, he defeated The WS Theorist on WSE Raw. In the following weeks leading up to Extreme Torture, Chris kept losing. At Extreme Torture, he won the WSE Hardcore championship only to lose it to The Last Icon the next night on WSE Raw. Losing Streak, release Chris Xtreme was in Team WS to face and win the match against nWo at WSE Survivor Series.The night after Ultimate Sacrifice, Chris Xtreme fought The Rock WS Impact and The Last Iocn on WSE Raw. The Last Icon won that match. He was still over with the fans because he kept doing extreme stuff. Because of that, he was rewarded a WSE Hardcore championship against The Last Icon in a losing effort. The following week, Chris Xtreme was released from WSE due to injuries. AWL, EAW, and WEW On October 1, 2012, Chris Xtreme signed with AWL. His first match was against Pauly C on October 5, 2012. He then went on to have a losing streak that was broken by The Headliners 5 weeks later. The week after his streak was broken, Chris Xtreme was given a contract match, in which he won. He was in a tournament to crown the AWL champion number 1 contender in January. He lost his opportunity to Lei two weeks later. Chris Xtreme then attacked Lei after the match. On November 2, 2012, Chris Xtreme signed with EAW, Extreme Answers Wrestling. On September 15, 2012, Chris Xtreme signed with WEW, World Elite Wrestling. IWA Chris Xtreme is one of the veterans of a new efed, IWA(http://iwa12.webs.com/). This efed opened November 6, 2012. WSE Return, WSE Championship contention On September 2, 2012, Chris Xtreme returned to WSE. He then became Welterweight champion and a tag team champion with Wartune as his partner. Chris Xtreme then lost both the Tag Team championship and the Welterweight championship as he was in two matches at WSE Judgement Day. The next night, Chris Xtreme was in a battle royal to decide the number 1 contender for the WSE championship, in which he won. At WSE Summerslam, Chris Xtreme and Cenation fought to a draw, as both men were pinned down. The Ghost Hunter then cashed his Money In The Bank briefcase on Cenation to win the WSE championship. The next night, Chris Xtreme defeated Cenation to become the number 1 contender for the WSE championship again. At WSE Cyber Sunday, Chris Xtreme will take on The Ghost Hunter in a stipulation match decided by fans. AWL release Chris Xtreme was released from AWL on December 4, 2012 after a dispute with Krysis. He and Krysis made up and are negotiating a contract to work out. Until then, Chris Xtreme's last AWL match will be against Jason Skilled on December 8, 2012. On Decembar 7, 2012, Chris Xtreme couldn't come to any terms on a contract agreement because Krysis didn't want him back. Chris Xtreme went on a rant about AWL on twitter stating " AWL's boss (Krysis) is so stupid and hard to work with. I thought he had faith in me, but he kicked me to the curb like I'm nothing. I couldn't make up a contract agreement because Krysis has his head stuck up his ass. But this is not the last of Chris Xtreme in AWL. #Krysisgosuckastick. " On December 7, 2012, Chris Xtreme confirmed that he will not resign with AWL anytime soon, but he will be back in the future. Frontier Wrestling Entertainment On December 13, 2012, Chris Xtreme signed with FWE, Frontier Wrestling Entertainment. He will have his first match on December 21, 2012. Personal life Chris Xtreme is married to Kayla Pruiett, a singer. He has no children. He married Kayla Pruiett 5 days before his match with Lei. He graduated from Westwood High. He has won 2 wrestling golden medals in the olympics.He has a brother that's two years younger than him named Max Xtreme who is also in AWL. His parents died in a car crash when he was two 5 days after they had Max. He raised Max every since. In Wrestling *'Finishers' **Extreme Takeover(Spear) **Extreme Land(Samoan Driver) **Extreme DDT(Double Underhook DDT) **ST-Sleep(STF and Sleeper Hold combination) **Extreme Cutter(Somersault Cutter) *'Signatures' **Spinebuster **Sharpshooter **Extreme Fist(Fist Drop) **Xtreme Bullet(One-Leg Bulldog) **Ankle Lock **Side Effect(Sitting Rock-Bottom) **Hurricanrana **Lionsault **Chokeslam **Xtreme Leg Drop( Does a DX crotch chop before doing a leg drop ) *'Nicknames' **''Mr. Extreme '' **''The Best In The Universe'' **''The Best Of The Best'' **''The Extreme One'' **''The Original Painsta '' Wrestling Accomplishments WSE: 1x WSE United States Champion 1x WSE Welterweight Champion 1x WSE Tag Team Champion 1x WSE Hardcore Champion AEWF: 1x AEWF Hardcore champion ( longest reign that lasted over 1,000 days ) WSWWE: 1x Royal Rumble winner with CM Punk The Last Stand EFW: 1x EFW United States Champion Theme Songs " Remember the Name " by Fortminor (2009–present) " Revolution " by Pennywise ( Secondary 2012–present) Category:Wrestlers Category:Frontline Wrestling Evolution Characters